


Why the Chicken Crossed the Road

by SpaceWaffleHouseTM



Series: One Shots from the Waffle House [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, No Pregnancy, a game of chicken, poe dameron is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM
Summary: Competitive enemies Ben and Rey get into a game of chicken. All is well and fun until Poe challenges them to kiss.





	Why the Chicken Crossed the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Another product of #reyloworth1000words

“You gonna back away?” he asks, his eyes never leaving hers even as the breeze blows several strands of hair into his eyes. He just tucks them behind one of his ears, then gives up when they blow into his face again.

Rey in the meantime is clearly trying not to laugh even through her rage as she glares at him, and manages to step closer, sending his heart racing at the speed of light as she suddenly encroaches in his space. “Are you?”

“I don’t plan on it,” he replies, crossing his arms over his chest even though he knows that for this to be successful, they should wrap around her. He should use his hands, but  _ fuck,  _ this is Rey, and he doesn’t know what to do around her. 

To be fair, he’s never known how to handle Rey Johnson. From the day they met, he’s been awkward and unintentionally blunt to a fault, and it’s caused them to start to loathe one another even though his initial first impression of her was that she was one of the most gorgeous women he’d ever seen. Of course, when he attempted to ask her out, he’d started out by pointing out the coffee stain over her chest, and things have only gone downhill from there. 

They’d started teasing one another, sending taunts and jabs the other’s way when they knew they were working at the same time. This quickly escalated into an ongoing game of chicken, observed and participated in by their coworkers, who even gave them challenges of what to do. It has been going pretty well up until now, up until they’d asked Poe for a suggestion of what game to play next. 

With the Cheshire grin that followed, Ben immediately regretted asking the floor manager what to do, and wished he could’ve asked literally anyone else. Finn wouldn’t do this to them, Rose was a saint, and Phasma was Phasma, but Poe’s chaotic energy… 

Usually Ben won these matches, but this time he has no clue who the winner would be. Is he brave enough to kiss her? Does he have the strength to admit he doesn’t hate her after all? He knows he doesn’t have to tell her how he feels, but the part of him that’s been a little in love with her since they started working together isn’t going to be able to hold back once his lips touch hers. 

And it scares him half to death. 

“Look if one of you doesn’t move eventually, you both lose, you know that, right?” Poe asks, and out of the corner of his eye Ben can see his coworker smirking.  _ Damn him.  _

“Fuck off, Dameron,” he growls, then he sighs as he looks at Rey. “So… one of us has to make the first move.”

“Then do it, I’m not backing away.” She puts her hands on her hips, chest puffing out ever so slightly as she takes another step toward him until their bodies are nearly touching. “Kiss me.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” she says, looking him up and down as mischief appears in her eyes. “Kiss me, you coward.”

Ben is shocked to say the least, he’s never expected those words to come out of her mouth.  _ Kiss me, you coward,  _ repeats in his head like a mantra. God, he wants to, but she’s right, he is a coward, and he isn’t strong enough to do what he knows he has to. 

This isn’t even about a game anymore. 

“Come on, Solo, kiss her,” Poe teases, then out of the corner of his eye he observes a shrug. “If you don’t then I will.”

That does it. His courage magically appears out of pure spite, because while he’s absolutely terrified of kissing this woman, he’s not going to back down if it means that  _ Poe  _ of all people is going to kiss her instead.  _ Fuck  _ no. 

His arms uncross, and one hand reaches for Rey’s arm, tugging her into his embrace as the other comes up to support her cheek and his lips descend onto hers. 

A surprised sound escapes her into the kiss, sounding somewhere between a moan and a gasp of shock, and he takes it as a sign of a good thing. This sign is confirmed a second later when her arms wrap around his shoulders, and she kisses him back as a hand weaves itself into the dark, wavy strands of his hair, holding them back from his face as the breeze from the office fan wafts past them. 

This can’t be real. His thoughts are moving at a million miles an hour and this whole thing feels like some sort of beautiful dream, but it definitely doesn’t feel real. But it is, isn’t it? She’s kissing him and he’s kissing her. They’re thoroughly tangled in each other and their lips move rhythmically, evenly against one another. 

Once his mind calms down, he begins to process that this is real, begins to realize that Rey’s lips are soft, that she’s warm, and she is leaning on the balls of her feet to kiss him but not on the tips of her toes since she’s pulling him down to meet her. She kisses gently but with a passion, an enthusiasm that he matches with every time their lips come together. 

He’s not ready for when she pulls away, for when her hooded eyes slowly look up to meet his, and she’s panting just as hard as he is. “Rey,” he breathes. 

“I know,” she replies, then she unwraps her arms from around her shoulders, and runs a hand through her hair. “Would you—?”

“Want to go get coffee?” he asks, then she nods. “Great, cause I think we still have twenty minutes left of our lunch break.”

She smiles, then he takes her hand in his, and they brush past a baffled Poe Dameron to go get their lunch. 

Neither of them is sure who won the game of chicken. 


End file.
